


Only, If It’s For A Short Time:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 10: Second Part: [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accidents, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bubble Bath, Cabin Fic, Cabin Sex, Cabins, Car Accidents, Character Death, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Couch Sex, Couches, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e14 I ho‘olulu ho‘ohulei ‘ia e ka makani, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Kitchen/Kitchens, Licking, M/M, Major Character Injury, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Men Crying, Minor Character Death, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polygamy, Post-Episode: s10e14 I ho‘olulu ho‘ohulei ‘ia e ka makani, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash, Sobbing, Surprises, Table Sex, Talking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Tragedy, Vacation, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was having a tough time after the accident, What happeKned?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Adam Noshimuri/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 10: Second Part: [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577155
Kudos: 1





	Only, If It’s For A Short Time:

*Summary: Danny was having a tough time after the accident, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was miserable after being in the car accident, He found a new friend that he had some things in common with, & found that he was enjoying making friends. The Blond was also feeling guilty that he didn't do enough to save her, It was eating him up, & taking over his life. It was so bad, He didn't know what to do anymore. His husbands, Commander Steve McGarrett, & Officer Adam Noshimuri didn't know how to help, til they came up with an idea. They were gonna meet up at Adam's old family cabin.

Another horrible day at work, Danny was upset, & emotional. The case wasn't going anywhere, & it was frustrating the hell out of the shorter man, & he was taking it out on the ohana, & they were being supportive, & understanding, Also, They want to be there for him, when he needs them to be. Steve ran his idea by the group, & they all were for it, & told them that they can handle things, while they were away.

The Five-O Commander went into his lover's office saw him slump over doing his paperwork, He just wanted to get the day done, & over with. The Former Seal's heart went out to his blond. "Babe, You feeling any better ?", as he walked into the room. "I just want to forget that this whole day ever happened, & spend time with you", as he finished up his work, Steve decided to help him, so it would go faster. "It sounds like a plan", The Hunky Brunette said, & they went home to have a relaxing evening for two.

A couple of days later, The surprise happened, & Danny was a little bit suspicious."What's going on, Babe ?", The Loudmouth Detective said, as they were making their way to their destination. "It's a surprise, Baby, You'll love it", The Dark-Haired Man said, as he gave him a smile. When they finally got to the place, Danny was shocked to find the person that he wasn’t expecting to see in front of the place.

“Adam !”, He cried in excitement, & he was ready to hug the stuffing out of him, & ran towards the handsome man. The Former Yakuza Leader hugged him equal force, & swung him around, He looked over at Steve, & mouthed, _“Thank you”_ , Steve nodded, & winked in response.


End file.
